


The new way

by Jen88



Series: Rough date night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: This is the second part of the series rough date night and it starts right after the end of the last chapter from part one.Smut/slash lovers are welcome;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said it before but again, English isn’t my language;)

You looked over to Misha and saw his evil smile. He turned around and walked towards the kitchen. You yelled “hey I could need your help”. But he just waved at you “you’re on your own now”. A little bit shy you looked up to Jensen, who looked down at you with a mischievous grin. “Umm I don’t know what’s going on but.... you tried again to get away, but he didn’t let you... please Jensen!” you said helpless. He pushed himself away from the door and followed Misha “hey Mish, what did you told her about me” Jensen yelled. “Nothing until now” came back from the other one. 

A few minutes later you sat all together in the living room and you realized that there was something you didn’t know about them. Jensen and Misha spend the last ten minutes mostly with staring at their own laps and when their gaze met, one of them quickly looked away. You got up and headed for the kitchen to get some beer. When you came back, you could’ve sworn Jensen touched one of Misha’s knees. You sat down and drank your first beer. Misha put his beer on the table and looked at you “(Y/N), don’t worry, everything is fine. Let’s play a game and drink a little. How about we play I have never?” You looked over to Jensen and nodded. “I’ll be right back, I have more beer and snacks in my car.” Jensen said.  
“Babe what’s going on with you? I mean what the hell was that?” You asked him. He smiled and whispered “I love you, but... he looked down on his lap and back at you... I love him too. I’m sorry but I’m careful with introducing new people about that. Can you forgive me, that I said nothing before”. You laughed out loud and grinned “okay I have no idea what you’re talking about but I love your humor”. Jensen came back with a lot of different alcohol, you brought some glasses for the drinks and then you saw that Misha sat there with his hands over his face, Jensen whispered something to him and he nodded. Jensen said “okay I’ll start, I have never made out with a stranger”. You and Misha drank. You were next “I have never dressed up as the opposite sex”. Misha and Jensen drank, you chuckled “Misha it’s your turn”. “Okay umm I have never lied to someone I love”. Your heart stopped for a second when he looked at you, but nobody drank. “I have never dated more than one person at the same time” said Jensen and drank while he looked at Misha who also drank the rest of his first beer. “Let’s get some shots” Misha said and smiled more to himself. You shouted “god, I shouldn’t drink beer, I’ll be back”. Misha and Jensen laughed about you running through the bathroom. “Maybe she won’t understand, Mish. Maybe I should go” Jensen said. Misha tilted his head “No, she said nothing bad until now, I’m sure she just wasn’t prepared that something like that could happen. And I’m sure as hell she realized our hints”. Jensen nodded and applauded for you as you sat down on the couch. 

The game got on and on and on, some funny, but mostly dirty things were said and you were totally in. At the beginning you all sat separated from each other but now you and Jensen slipped closer with every drink in Misha’s direction, until you both sat next to him. While you filled the glasses with more alcohol, Misha grabbed Jensen‘s hand and squeezed it gently. With his free hand he pulled you close and gave you a tender kiss. At this point you were brave enough to sit down on your boyfriends lap to lean more into the kiss. You did realize that they were holding hands and that Jensen watched you, but for the moment you didn’t care. Between kisses on your neck and mouth Misha whispered into your ear “is it okay for you when he’s watching?” You were not brave enough to answer, instead you pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on Jensen, who breathed in the smell of his shirt. 

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I promise the next chapters are getting longer.

Misha let go of Jensen’s hand and lifted your shirt off. You threw your head backwards and he sucked on your nipples. You stood up and while you were standing over Misha’s legs you looked at Jensen, who stared at you very excited. Your boyfriend pulled your pants down and started sucking your pussy. With one hand on Misha’s shoulder, you tried not to fall down from the couch. Jensen grabbed your other hand to keep you up. Misha put his tongue deep inside you and then he licked and sucked on your clit. You started shaking and Jensen got up and positioned himself behind you, just that you wouldn’t fell down, he was holding you very gentle and you could feel his cock on your back. When you couldn’t stop moaning Misha sucked more intense and put his hands on your waist. Nobody said anything, only your moaning, Jensen’s heavy breathing and Misha’s sucking noises filled the room. You grabbed Jensen’s neck and leaned with your back completely against him. Misha pressed his lips around your clit together and you came, your teeth clenched together, you left bruises on Jensen’s neck and you breathed out “fuck”. Jensen hold you in his arms, he sat down next to Misha and he put you between them. Misha and Jensen looked at each other and Jensen put his head on the other ones shoulder. Both were holding you tight while you fell asleep.

You woke up in your bed, Misha was sleeping next to you. You got up and headed towards the kitchen to drink some water. Jensen were laying on the couch. When you left the kitchen you said “good night Jensen”. He chuckled “sleep well sweetheart”.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, a knock on the door woke you up. “Yes come in” you yelled. The door opened and Jensen peeked inside “hey I tried to make breakfast and now I need a new shirt, Misha is in the bathroom and I’m sure he has still a few old clothes from me. Is it okay if I get one?” You laughed “sure, why am I not surprised?” 

Misha came into the kitchen and said “woah, you never ever made breakfast for ME”! You handed Misha a coffee and chuckled “it’s so funny to watch him trying to make pancakes”. Misha was surprised “hey from where did you get the denim shirt”? Jensen winked “you can have it back when we’re in Vancouver”.   
After the breakfast Jensen left, you and Misha packed your bags for Canada. You couldn’t really sleep that night, too many thoughts about what happened and what will happen in the next two weeks were running through your head. 

On Monday morning you two had breakfast, got your stuff into the car and finally the road trip could start. Misha brought some snacks and your favorite soft drink. You both sang along to the radio and laughed about some jokes you shouldn’t laugh about. He told you more about his charity work while you listened attentively. Finally Misha talked about Jensen, he told you how they first met, that they had dates and how they became friends. He also told you why they became more than just friends at one point and how they both handled it with their wife’s and why he first kept it for him instead of talking to you.   
When you did a break to take lunch you barely spoke with each other. Misha got worried and asked you “hey is everything okay? The whole time you said nothing. I feel like I’m always talking and you’re just listening”. You smiled “umm yes that’s all a bit too much at the moment. I need some time to think about everything you said. But yes it’s fine, everything is okay”. Misha wasn’t sure if that was true but he said “good, just let me know if you have any questions, okay?” You nodded “yes that’s good, I’m sure if I had some time to think about it, I will definitely ask some questions”. 

Two hours later you arrived at Misha’s apartment in Vancouver. He showed you everything, but there wasn’t much to see. You both got your stuff unpacked and Misha got out for a run, to get you some time to think about it. While he was away you watched tv. After the run, he took a shower then he sat down next to you, put off the tv and told you about the rules they all had. You agreed but you added two more rules they were important for you. To your surprise he brought some papers and wrote at a free spot your rules, handed it to you and said “read it today, tomorrow, whenever you want”. You looked at it, it was already signed by Misha, Jensen and his wife. “That’s weird” you thought. 

Misha couldn’t sleep, he thought about what if you weren’t going to sign it. Or if you would say no to everything. He wasn’t sure what he could do if that would happen. He was sad and upset about himself, he should’ve talked to you before. “But maybe things will just happen and you will get comfy with it?” He thought while he looked over to you as you were sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Misha woke you up, tired and with dark circles under his eyes he left you alone to get another shower. You made coffee and you took a shower right after him. 

He got his hair and makeup done and introduced you to everyone. You also met Jared, but felt first a little uncomfortable next to him because he was so tall and he was the whole time messing around with people. But he was nice to you and promised he would tell you some things to prank Misha, just in case you’d get to know your boyfriends bad side. They needed Misha only for a few hours today, so you could go home early. While he was filming you had lunch at the food truck with Jared, Rich and two other guys from the crew, but you couldn’t remember their names. A hand on your shoulder scared you, when you turned around Jensen smiled at you, handed you the denim shirt in a little paper bag and asked “do you mind if I join?” You saw that the others looked at each other before they’re all started laughing. Jared said “hey don’t ignore us, we’re important too”. You put on your nicest smile and answered “no I don’t mind, please rescue me”. They couldn’t hold it together, they’re all laughed like little children and you loved it. Jensen blushed but took a seat next to you. Jared told one story after the other and each one was about how they made Misha loose his shit. It was funny and you weren’t sure how often it was normal to look at Jensen but you realized that you did it more often than you should.   
The crew members and Rich had to go at one point, so only you, Jared and Jensen were talking about some stuff. You sipped on your water, when you felt a hand on your thigh, you tried to listen to Jared’s next story, but at some point you just lost the connection. Jensen’s hand was softly stroking over your inner thigh and you felt how you got wet under his touch. His grip tightened and he started massaging your thighs. You had a hard time to keep a straight face when he put his hand in your hot pants. “You guys know that since thirty minutes, Misha is sitting behind you on a table and is watching you?” Jared smirked. You both turned to look at Misha and Jared was right, he sat there with a dirty grin. You both blushed and Jensen got his hand out of your pants. Jared said “come on Ackles, it’s time to go. The show must go on”. Jensen laughed about this and followed Jared back on set. You sat there and waited for Misha to come over, your heart pounding through your chest, but he didn’t make a move, he sat there with an raised eyebrow and also waited what your next step would be.  
You sat down across from him and said while you stared at the table “I’m sorry, that was stupid... ” he interrupted you with an evil laugh, “hmm what should I think about you, I left you alone for two hours... he looked up to the ceiling and back at you... no I’m just kidding, I asked Jensen if he could do that”. Your head fell down on the table and with a guilty laugh you looked up “really?” Misha chuckled “I know, why am I so mean? Let’s go home, Jensen is coming over tonight” he winked at you, together you walked towards his trailer “let me change my clothes real quick” he said. You stopped him “Babe?... he turned around... can you go home with your trench coat?” Misha tried not to laugh but he failed, put his arm around you and said “so you like my trench coat? Interesting”.

Jensen could be here every minute, you were so nervous because Misha said he won’t tell you what they had planned for tonight. The whole time since you were back, he still wore his trench coat. A knock on the door and Misha laughed about your frightened face. “Does he not have a key?” You asked. Misha answered “no”. You looked confused “why not”. Misha opened the door and said “Jared”. You nodded understandingly. 

They waisted no time and walked together into the bedroom. A little bit shy and nervous you followed. An armchair stood in front of the bed and Misha took a seat on it, face towards the bed. Jensen stood in front of you and put your hair behind your ears “is there something you don’t want me to do?” Misha answered for you “she’ll let you know if she’s not up for something and if I see anything I don’t like, you’ll realize”. You wondered if that was the bad side of your boyfriend and if that was Jared’s way to warn you, because he acted different since you were here in Vancouver. “Come over and kiss me, (Y/N)” Misha ordered. He pulled you on top of him and you kissed him like he wanted it. Jensen grabbed you and threw you on the bed, you saw a guilty smile on Misha’s face.   
Jensen hurried to get his clothes off and then he pulled so much on your shirt that you had now two instead of one. You heard Misha’s sigh and saw from the corner of your eyes that he couldn’t sit still in his chair.   
Jensen leaned over you and touched again your inner thigh. He whispered “you should know that I messed up so many scenes, because I couldn’t forget your face expression when I did this to you earlier today”. You smiled and when he stroked his way slowly down and slipped his middle finger in your pussy, you couldn’t resist and moaned. He got so turned on by that, that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to look at Misha, who gave him permission to go ahead. When he turned around you could see that your boyfriend already opened his trousers and winked at you. Jensen got on his knees, lifted your ass, pulled you directly up to him to get his cock slowly in your wet pussy. The whole time he watched you, as if he could break you. He was so soft that you pushed yourself further, surprised about that he moaned and you heard Misha’s moaning as well, Jensen’s shoulders were so broad that you couldn’t see your boyfriend. Jensen followed your lead and began roughly to thrust into you, his grip on your waist tightened and he pushed you back down on the bed and leaned completely over you. With his arms next to your head, he locked his gaze with yours and kissed you on your lips softly until you nearly melted away. Your eyes shut down and you moaned into his mouth. He never stopped with his thrusts. You started squirming and you felt him heavy breathing on your ear. With each thrust you clawed your fingers deeper in his hair and neck. Misha’s heavy breathing and moaning turned you so on, that you couldn’t hold yourself back. You whispered in Jensen’s ear “thrust harder”. Jensen growled and did what you wished for, he had to hold you tight, that you stayed in your position and then you heard Misha, he was so loud when he came that Jensen breathed out “fuck Mish, that’s it”. Misha ordered “my girl first”. Jensen looked a little helpless but he pushed his thumb with pressure on your clit. You moaned and then you saw little stars everywhere. Jensen watched you and thrusted four times so deep and long into you, that you thought he stabbed you. “Good boy” came from behind him. Jensen gave in, his moaning filled the room and he gripped your waist so tight that you knew he would leave bruises on you. The face he made as he came was unbelievably hot and when he broke down on top of you, Misha came over and gave you a kiss on your forehead. He pushed Jensen away from you and said “time to sleep”. He still wore his clothes from set when he laid down next to you, he used his trench coat to cover you all up and both men cuddled up with you in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

On Wednesday you watched Misha “acting on camera”. It was fun and very interesting to see what’s going on behind the scenes and how everything worked. It was so much more work than you thought it would be. Jensen came over and sat down next to you “hey sorry that I couldn’t say goodbye this morning. I was in a hurry and you were still asleep”. You waved at him “na that’s okay, Misha told me.” You smiled at each other and Misha saw you two but he was too far away to get what you were talking about. Jensen got up and left you alone. 

Misha brought you to his trailer in his break. You got comfy on his couch and you chuckled “what? Do you wanna ask me something? You’re so quiet the whole day”. Misha drank some water and answered “have you read the papers yet?” You nodded “yes I have. But there is one thing I wanna ask you for, before I’m going to sign it”. You put on an evil smile and Misha got scared for a second, but then he kneeled down in front of you and said “Mmmh what is it? When I look at your smile, I think your mind is more dirty than I thought it would be”. You leaned forward and whispered it in his ear. He stood up, turned around, run his hand over his face and looked at you from the corner of his eyes. Misha’s head fell down and he laughed “are you serious?” You grinned “yes I am”. He turned his back to you and stood there for a minute. You waited, you didn’t dare to say something, “was that too far?”you thought. You stared at his back when he turned around tilted his head and grinned “now this is going to be so much fun”. You tried to smile, but his smile, it scared you. He smirked “Jensen will love it, that’s hilarious.” He sat down next to you and whenever he looked at you, he couldn’t stop laughing. He said “you know what? I won’t tell him until tomorrow”.

After his break you went back together on set. Jared and Jensen were in this scene too. Misha couldn’t hold it together, whenever he looked at Jensen, he started laughing. It got so far that the director yelled angry at him and told him to stop. Jared and Jensen had no idea what Misha’s problem was, they hadn’t even pranked him. First they thought it’s funny but at one point they just got annoyed by Misha’s constantly laughter. Jensen pulled him aside and asked “what’s wrong with you? It’s not funny anymore. The director is mad at you and (Y/N) is watching, so what’s your problem?” Misha looked at him and smiled “she asked me for something.... he giggled again... and it involve you. We never did that before and she is not going to sign the papers before...” Jensen interrupted Misha “what has it to do with the papers? And why is it so funny?” Misha was finally able to get serious again “it would break our rules”. Jensen said nothing, he turned around and met your gaze. Misha whispered “it’s not that bad, but we agreed that, that’s something we don’t wanna share”. Jensen turned to look at him and nodded “got it, I think I know what she wants”. You got uncomfortable in your chair because you knew that they were talking about you. While they were filming you thought about the papers, Misha wanted you to sign, the rules are nothing goes public, don’t talk about it with other people, Misha and Jensen have dates every month. Jensen and Danneel and you and Misha are separated couple. For every sexual interaction with one of the other couple, it needs the permission from all four of you. Then there’s the rule you wanted to break. But now you weren’t sure if they would agree. Especially Jensen. You knew that they had allowed everything what happened between the three of you, to get you introduced into the new situation. 

When you drove home Misha touched your hand and said “Jensen talked to Danneel and we can do it tomorrow, would that be okay for you?” You looked over to him “ I’m sorry, I should’ve never asked you for it. That was stupid and I’m not sure if wanna still do it”. Misha stopped the car and took your head in his hands “look (Y/N), that’s all new for you and I know that we‘re sometimes making people uncomfortable. But please let me know if that’s the case, you belong to me now and I want you to feel always comfortable enough to say what you want”. He looked at you in a way, that made you soft. “Okay I just felt stupid, because you laughed all the time and then the way Jensen looked at me when you two were talking about it” you nearly whispered. Misha took you in his arms “no, no don’t feel stupid, I’m always here for you, please never fear to talk to me”. He hugged you for another few minutes before you made your way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what happened here but I love it XD

Today you stayed in Misha’s apartment. When he came back home, he told you that Jensen would be here in 30 minutes and that you would meet Danneel on Sunday at the convention, that Jensen and Misha will take a flight back to Vancouver and you and Danneel could take the car to get to know each other. You ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. He looked at you “I love you and I want you to know how much you mean to me”. His words hit you and you tried not to cry “I love you too and you really changed my life for the better”. Misha smiled softly at you “let’s get ready for part one of your wish”. You nodded and headed towards the bedroom. Misha took a shower and Jensen arrived at the same time, he hugged you and smirked “you really have a dirty mind”. You chuckled “yeah I know, I hope my wishes didn’t make you feel uncomfortable”. He shook his head “no, umm maybe a little bit”.   
You took a seat on the armchair and Jensen got comfy on the bed. Misha came in and said while he looked back and force between you two “you’re really enjoying this here”. You and Jensen said in unison “of course”.   
Misha chuckled “do you want us to do something special?” He sat down a little awkward next to Jensen, who hit his arm. “Ouch” came from your boyfriend. Jensen said“ I think she just wants to know how we’re doing it, right?” You nodded and they started with the staring. Misha put a hand on Jensen’s cheek and kissed him. You could see how well they know each other, when they touched the other ones body everywhere. Misha put Jensen’s clothes away and lay down on his back. He spread his legs and jerked himself, while Jensen spat on his finger and pushed it in Misha’s hole. Then Jensen positioned his cock at his friends entrance and got slowly into it. You watched them attentively and you could’ve sworn between their moaning, Misha winked at you before he closed his eyes. Jensen leaned down and kissed Misha rough, your boyfriends hands clawed in Jensen’s hair and it got wild. Misha pulled on the other ones hair and growled something in his ear. They changed their positions and Misha put on his evil smile. Jensen breathed out “what’s happening”, but Misha shushed him. He sat down on Jensen’s cock and sank slowly deeper until he was completely filled. He rode Jensen like it wouldn’t be a big deal. Jensen couldn’t believe what just happened, but he also couldn’t resist, he gives Misha completely the control of his body. Your mouth fell open when you saw what he did and damn that was hot. But now, you were scared Misha could ask you for the same thing. You were pretty sure that he wanted to prove, that he was a total perverted guy. You didn’t even realize that they had changed their position again and Jensen was slamming into Misha, who was on all fours now. They stopped, turned to look at you and then they changed their position again. Misha got on his back again, but this time they did it so, that you were able to see their faces. Misha’s head fell backwards and he locked his eyes with yours. Your face must’ve been priceless, because he grinned when he saw it. You looked up at Jensen and he grabbed your boyfriends hips and moaned now constantly. Misha closed his eyes and croaked “sooo good”. They stopped again and Misha got on all fours again, he looked at you and pulled the armchair close to the bed, he climbed on it and now you were laying under your boyfriend, you were so close you could’ve kiss him, but you didn’t dare to move. Jensen started slamming again, at this point you thought, they had forgotten that you were even there.   
When Misha came, he opened his eyes and put your foreheads together, you couldn’t believe it. His cum was on your shirt and all you could do was staring into the eyes from the man on top of you. After a while you realized that Jensen was laying on the bed and Misha grabbed your wrist to pull you with him on it, too. This time Misha was the one in the middle, with Jensen cuddling up on his back he whispered to you “was that good? Did you like it?”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Jared called and asked if you wanted to go with him and a few others in the city, he said they would grab a coffee and maybe a little shopping. Misha told you it would be nice to have a few hours for themselves before they had to go to the convention, so you said Jared should pick you up. 

Your plot:

You and Jared met with some friends, probably crew members, at a coffee shop. You walked together through the streets and they showed you every place you should know in Vancouver. As it got late, Jared saw that you were cold. He quickly ran into a store and bought you a Jacket. First you don’t wanted to take it, but he looked down at you “nothing goes ever as planned, you couldn’t know we would stay so long”. You walked past a bar and he said “hey let’s go inside and have a drink”. But the others said that they would’ve family’s and they had to go home. He smiled at you hopefully and you checked your phone, nothing. You started typing a message, but Jared stopped you “get off your phone, they’re fine”. You nodded and followed him. He ordered some drinks and started talking, you wondered if he would ever stop. He didn’t. You talked about filming, the conventions, family and music. It was nice and you really enjoyed his company. At some point Jared was too drunk to drive home and the bartender called a cab for you.   
You tried silently to sneak into bed, but as soon as you put the lights on, you saw Misha sitting on his couch with a tea and an raised eyebrow. “You’re late” he said. You shyly answered “ I’m sorry, blame Jared”. “You have a phone” came a little sarcastic from him. You sat down next to him “I’m sorry, I know I should’ve... ” he waved at you “you should sleep, we have to go early tomorrow”. You nodded and headed towards the bathroom. When you got into the bed, you felt Jensen “oh sorry, it’s dark, I... I .... good night Jensen”.   
He sniffed “sleep well (Y/N)”. 

 

Misha and Jensen’s plot:

After you left, Misha put candles everywhere in the bathroom and filled the bathtub. Then he walked into the kitchen and made lunch for him and Jensen. “He should be here every minute, they’re ready with filming since an hour and Jared picked already (Y/N) up” Misha thought. He put the oven on and set an alarm in one hour. Misha let the door unlocked and got into the bathtub. After 40 minuets he thought “where the hell is that asshole?” He dried himself and got dressed. After he ate alone because Jensen didn’t show up. He called him twice and wondered if something happened, because he didn’t answer. He typed a message and watched TV.  
When it got dark outside, the door opened and Jensen walked in. “Hi Misha” Jensen called. Misha walked towards him and yelled “where were you? You let me hanging, that’s not okay! You could’ve just call me or a simple message would be nice, next time”! Jensen put a hand in his neck and locked at the ground “sorry, I was drinking with a few people to celebrate a birthday. I totally forgot...” Misha snapped at him “really? You forgot me? Damn you!” Jensen tried to look in Misha’s eyes but he just looked away every time. Jensen whispered “again sorry, please I’m here now, forgive me”. But Misha was so mad at him that he walked away and yelled “you know what? Go or stay, I don’t care”. Jensen thought it would be the best to give him a few minutes to come down, he walked into the bathroom and there he saw the candles. When he came back, he said “was.... was that for us?” Misha nodded and sat back on the couch and Jensen followed him. “It’s already late, so where is (Y/N)?” Jensen asked. At this point Misha realized what time it was and he quickly checked his phone, but there wasn’t a missed call or a message. “Yeah where the fuck is she? Gosh what’s wrong with you two? Can you both not use your fucking phone?” Misha yelled again. At the moment he was so mad at you and Jensen that he grabbed his tea cup and threw it on the wall, it broke and Jensen was so shocked that he left Misha alone and got into the bedroom, as soon as he closed the door, he started crying.   
Misha cleaned up his mess and made a new tea. He waited for you on his couch for another hour until you opened the door and put the lights on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this is going XD

On Saturday morning Jensen woke you up, he was already dressed and sat next to you on the bed. He sadly smiled “good morning, how are ya? We have to talk”. You yawned and got up “what happened yesterday?”you asked. He told you what happened before you came home and you were shocked. “Look (Y/N), he is right we both should’ve sent him a message or something. But, his reaction was unfair and now it’s on us, to make sure that he realizes his mistake. I guess you apologized?” Jensen said. You nodded “but he wasn’t that much mean to me”. Jensen sighed “ yes I know, I got it for both of us, when you came home he already calmed down”.

Jensen left to get his flight and you walked past Misha, who couldn’t believe you were ignoring him. You made a coffee and breakfast for yourself. Misha sighed “ what’s going on? Are you upset or something? Look I know, what I said yesterday...” you interrupted him without looking at him“ LOOK MISHA, it’s not what you said, it was your tone that wasn’t okay”. He smirked “aaah that’s why Jensen left without a word, okay keep going, I’m listening”. You answered “ no, are you ready to go? I guess we’re late”. Misha had no idea how to react about that, it was new for him, the way you acted. 

You sat the whole way to the convention in the backseat, even if he told you that, that’s ridiculous.  
You got a message from Jared and you agreed to meet him later that day.   
You and Misha checked in and he told you that you could come with him when he had to do photo op’s. But you said“ I’m sorry, I think I’ll take a nap”. But you didn’t take a nap, you met Jared in a little room. Jensen joined you and they were both looking at you. “What now?” you asked. Jared started “I warned you, you have to put your foot down, now, or you have to deal with it forever”. You nodded “yes I agree, what about you Jensen? How do you deal with it?” Jensen smiled “I’m able to handle this, maybe for both of us. He’s never like he was yesterday. So I will show him... yeah”. Jared laughed and said “look (Y/N), stay away from him until his panel, I’ll get you a seat, so that you can watch.”

Misha sat in the green room and was busy checking his social media. Jared came in and as he walked by his friends, he said to Misha “hey Mishkowitch, sorry that it got late yesterday, she wanted to send you a message but I told her you two would be fine.” Misha looked up “oh so that was your fault, good to know”. Jared laughed and threw his head backwards “hey, hey don’t be gay, I’m here if ya wanna talk about it”. Misha shook his head and left the green room. Jensen followed him and pushed him into a small room. “What?” Misha exhaled. Jensen pressed his friend against the door and grinned at him “listen, I felt bad yesterday, that I let you hanging but now it’s enough. You never dared before to talk to me like that and to be honest I was surprised. It’s not her fault, if you let her go with Jared...” Misha kissed Jensen and whispered into the kiss “I’m sorry”. Jensen put their foreheads together and smirked “that’s my baby”. Misha looked away in embarrassment, but Jensen said “please never do something like that again, by the way I was so nice to you when (Y/N) was watching, because I thought you wouldn’t want that she knows how I give it to you when we’re alone”. Misha chuckled “yeah I know, thanks for that”. Jensen shook his head “no, no you know as soon as she signs the papers, we can’t do it together with her. Sooo you’ll get punished for that tonight and it’s up to her how we’re gonna do it”. Misha’s mouth fell open and then he smiled “okay babe”. 

Jared guided you towards a seat to watch The Misha Panel.   
Misha’s panel was awesome and you had tears in your eyes from laughing. At the end of his panel Jared came on stage and made fun of Misha. The band joined Jared and your boyfriend looked ashamed in your direction. You blushed and smiled, as Jensen walked up to you and told you to get into your room. 

Five minutes after you got into your hotel room, Jensen and Misha opened the door, Misha ran over to you and hugged you very tight “I’m so, so sorry, but please don’t be so hard on me”. You put on a dirty grin “too late babe, too late”. You gave him a soft kiss, to show him that you were not mad anymore. Jensen pulled Misha away from you and kissed you rough. You broke the kiss and ordered “clothes off and swing your ass on the bed”. Misha was surprised, but he did it. Jensen made out with you for a few minutes, Misha didn’t dare to say something against it. Then you both took your clothes off as well and crawled on the bed, you lay down on your back and said “fuck me babe”. Misha chuckled “yes ma’am”. He slid into your pussy and started real slow. You looked over to Jensen and smiled “now, remember what I told you”. He nodded and smacked Misha’s butt, who smiled embarrassed and tilted his head “really?” Jensen smacked again “you have nothing to say here”. Misha nodded and picked up the pace. You moaned “Jensen please”. With that Jensen pushed his cock without any further warning hard inside of Misha’s tight hole. Your boyfriend clenched his teeth together and his hands clawed into your shoulders. Jensen didn’t move, looked over Misha’s shoulder at you and mouthed “oops”. You tried not to smile and Misha yelled “fuck, Jensen!” That was Jensen’s sign to go ahead, he grabbed him on his waist and started slamming into your boyfriend, who tried to go with Jensen’s pace, but he failed. He slid out of you and was on all fours now. You climbed up the bed and showed him, that he had to lick your pussy now. He leaned down and gave his best, with his boyfriend still slamming into him. When Jensen realized that you were close, he said “aloha cowboy” slid out and sat down on his heels. “Now make your girl cum” Jensen ordered. Misha sucked on your clit, longer with every breath, you moaned his name and exhaled “done”. Misha was confused and Jensen said “good, blow me baby” as he grabbed his arm to turn him around. He got on his knees again and grabbed Misha by the hair to push his cock as deep as possible inside of his boyfriends mouth. Jensen’s eyes shut down and he moaned while he pushed Misha’s head back and force. Misha gagged each time and he had tears running down his cheeks. Jensen let him go and pulled out, Misha stick out his tongue and Jensen’s cum splashed over Misha’s face and tongue. Jensen breathed out “done” and you whispered “good”. Misha chuckled “I know that I deserves it”. You and Jensen said in unison “yes you do”. You all laughed, Misha cuddled up behind you and Jensen behind him, when he put his hand on Misha’s butt, he said “just in case you forgot, I’m here to remember you”. Misha giggled “you know what? I love you... he turned to kiss Jensen and then he kissed you ... I love all of you”. 

The next day you sat behind Misha during autographs, as one of the stuff members walked up to him and gave him an ice pack. He put it into the back of his pants and winked at you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took so long but life is a bitch and sometimes I just can’t write.

On Sunday evening you and Misha waited in a bar for Jensen to show up with Danneel. He took your hands in his and said softly “hey (Y/N), I feel that something is wrong. Are you still mad at me?” You smiled “no but I’m still not sure where this is going and I’m excited to meet Jensen’s wife.” He tilted his head “so she’s a beautiful human being in every way and what do you mean with: where this is going?” You heard in his voice that he wasn’t amused about the last one. You turned your head to avoid his gaze and smiled “the whole thing with us and them, I mean.... is it really working forever? And why do I have to sign something? Don’t get me wrong but you said I could ask you anything.” He let go of your hands and tried to answer your questions without freaking out “first it’s working for years and all of us signed it except of you, because.... we’re public people, it wouldn’t very much appreciated if that comes out! Don’t you think?” You had to hold your tears back because Misha yelled at the end and you couldn’t take it anymore. Then you said “what’s wrong with you? Why are you so angry? I did nothing wrong, I’m just unsure! Can’t you understand? It’s new for me and I said I’ll sign the papers when we’re back in Vancouver.” A single tear made it’s way down your cheek. Misha threw his hands over his head and yelled “I need fresh air”. As he walked away you ran after him, grabbed his shoulder and said “no wait, don’t leave me alone”. But he ignored you and kept walking. You stood there in the middle of the bar and had no idea what just happened. 

A few minutes later Jensen and Danneel walked into the bar. He saw you and smiled “babe that’s (Y/N) and that’s my wife Danneel”. Jensen first didn’t realize that you were sad, but his wife did “hey are you okay? Have you cried? Where’s Misha?” “I don’t know” you sniffed. She took you in her arms and whispered “tell us what happened”.  
After you told them everything, they were looking at each other and nodded. Jensen had an angry face expression and left you two alone without a word.   
Danneel explained you everything you wanted to know. She was kind and told you that whenever you needed something you could call her or Jensen. You two laughed about a joke from her and your mood was good, for the moment. Jensen had brought Misha back and your boyfriend took a seat next to you, put on a fake smile and said “I’m sorry”. You nodded at him and Danneel started talking, to make everyone’s mood better. The whole time you felt awkward because Misha showed you his cold side. At one point Misha looked over to you and said “it’s time to sleep.” “okay good” you answered and he nodded in Jensen’s direction and winked “pick me up at six”. Jensen answered “alright, six. Good night you two”. Danneel hugged you, but when you turned around Misha already walked away. Your smile faded and Jensen and his wife looked at you like they were sorry that this happened to you. 

Back in your hotel room he said “Danneel will pick you up at eight” and with that he went to bed. You sighed and nodded “yes that’s good, sleep well”. He didn’t answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it xoxo

Misha woke you up, he kissed your forehead and with a sad smile he said “good morning, Jensen must be here in a few minutes and I wanted you to know that I’ll still miss you....” you interrupted him “I’ll be there at 2 pm, but I’ll miss you too”. He put your head in his hands and grinned “let me finish, I want you to have a good time with Danneel and don’t think about what happened this weekend too much, we can talk tomorrow. Are we good?” A small “yes” came over your lips, when it knocked on the door. Misha kissed your forehead again and left. You heard him saying “ouch” and then you heard Jensen “good morning dumbass”, before the door got closed. 

Danneel picked you up and helped you to carry your stuff in the car. She said “I can drive the first part if you want?” “Umm yes sure”. After the first hour with barely talking she said “look (Y/N), I don’t know why he’s acting like that but I can tell you for sure, he’d never dare to talk to me like that. Jensen told me what happened in Vancouver and he said Misha has to stop. Maybe it’s all too much for him. He left his wife, he’s barely seeing his kids and then there’s you. Your relationship is fresh and short after you two came together he had to tell you that you’re not the only one. After you signed the papers, everything will go back to normal. Me and Jensen and you and Misha.” You laughed “yes I got that, but there’s still Jensen in his life...” she cut you off “and in your life and Misha is a part of my life, too. You don’t have to worry about it. But sweetie, let me tell you one thing, whatever the reason is for him being an asshole, you have to put your foot down, now! Or this will be forever like that.” You nodded in agreement “yes, Jared and Jensen told me the same. I think I need your help with that, can I count on you?” Danneel smiled at you “after what happened? Definitely I’ll help you, so yes”.  
You and Danneel made a plan how to make Misha loose his shit and she said that she’s talking to Jensen about it. 

You two arrived on set and Danneel guided you to Misha’s trailer, she told you that you could meet her after she talked to Jensen.   
Danneel saw Misha on his way back filming when someone hugged her from behind. “Hello” Jensen whispered into her ear. She smiled “hi, the way he’s walking! What happened?”. Her husband laughed “ummm let’s say he was having a bad night”.  
His wife explained everything and even if Jensen didn’t thought that this was a good idea, he said yes. 

You spend most of the day with Jensen’s wife and in the evening Jensen invited you for dinner, that Danneel could go and talk to Misha, while you were at dinner, Danneel knocked on Misha’s door. He let her in and said “oh I thought it would be (Y/N), is she avoiding me?” “No she’s with Jensen and I’m here to ask you if you need something or if you wanna talk about what happened?” She explained. When she passed him on her way to a chair she kissed him on his cheek. He was surprised, looked on the ground and smiled “for what was that?” She smiled sheepishly “I think we’re all need some love these days”. Misha’s smile grew bigger, he took her in his arms and held her close. They were looking at each other and she asked him “what is it what you want? Don’t be so mean.” Misha guided her to the couch with tears in his eyes “if this won’t work, I have lost everything. I’m scared” Danneel put a hand on his cheek and said “but YOU ARE SCARING HER! So please stop it.” He tried to fight his tears and put his head into the crook of her neck. 

You and Jensen made your way to your boyfriends trailer, he didn’t knock, instead of that he just opened the door, walked in and stopped in surprise. He yelled “what the fuck is wrong with you? Can I not leave you two alone for an hour?” You stepped in and saw Misha sitting on Danneel‘s lap. Your mouth stood open and immediately you left. Misha got up and ran after you. Jensen gave her a high five and both were laughing, they followed you and when Misha caught up with you he said “I’m sorry, please let me explain”. “There’s nothing to explain! I asked her to do that and by the way I love you. Can we please let it go. I don’t want to be mad at you and I don’t like the way you’re acting these days.” Misha felt Jensen and Danneel‘s hands, one on each of his shoulders. He looked at them and his head fell down “you really got me. I thought I did something wrong. That was mean.”Danneel startet “Mish, can we go back to normal?” Jensen continued “yes, please man, that’s ridiculous”. Your boyfriend looked back at you and you handed him the signed papers. He started crying and all of your hands were going around him for a big tight hug.


	11. Chapter 11

On Tuesday Misha woke you up, handed you a hoodie and asked you to follow him. He stepped outside on the little balcony and held out his hand for you. “Good morning my love” he whispered. “Good morning for you too” you said in astonishment when you saw that he had made breakfast. There was tea, coffee, pancakes and a blanket for you. “That’s beautiful and I really appreciate it. Thank you” you smiled softly. He sat down next to you, put his arm around you and said “I thought we should’ve breakfast and watch the sunrise together”. He squeezed you and smiled.   
The sunrise was beautiful, but you didn’t really look at it much. Misha turned his head to you while putting his cup of tea on the table and with a knowing smile he asked “what? I know I’m cute but I thought we’re watching the sunrise together... he laughed a little when he saw you blushing... come here” You slipped on his lap and pulled the blanket up. Misha‘s hands were going around your stomach and he put his head on your shoulder. “I can’t believe that this is true. Do you know how many girls are out there dreaming of this?” He chuckled “yes, but you’re the lucky one. You are the one I choose to be with me and I won’t let you go. I wanna be with you for now and forever. ” You pressed your back more onto his body and smiled. He kissed your shoulder and your neck while his hands knead your breast’s. “Does that feel real?” Misha whispered into your ear. You moaned “do you mean, you touching, kissing me and making me all wet or your angel blade what’s trying to stab me in the back?” With a light chuckle he bit your neck. It hurt but it felt good at the same time and you knew there would be a hickey later. He quickly put your sleeping pants away and before you could react, his cock was gliding in. He never let go of your neck and it turned you even more on when he bit you harder. You rode him so hard that he was having trouble breathing and finally gave in and let go of your neck. He leaned back in the chair and moaned lightly. Soon this position got uncomfortable and you stood up, leaning on the railing to look at him. Misha was heavy breathing and his eyes locked with yours. He came over and gave you a passionate kiss, before he ripped both of your clothes down and started fucking you onto the railing. He hold your back and tried not to hurt you too much when he slammed you against the railing. You put your foreheads together and looked each other in the eyes. Mouths open, both trying to breath and moaning. Your nails left bruises on his back and as you got closer to your relief he stopped abruptly and fell down on his knees to suck on your sweet pussy. With your hands in his hair, holding his head in place to get more friction you felt the heat building up and screamed trough gritted teeth his name. He was back up and slamming into you again as soon as you were done. A few more thrusts and he were moaning so loud that you thought the whole world must’ve heard that. Misha opened his eyes and looked over your shoulder while he held you close. His eyes widened when he saw three girls down on the street watching and filming with their cellphones. He said “don’t move” to you and then he yelled at them “hey wait okay? I’m coming down”. When they realized they got caught watching, two of them ran away. The one who was left nodded. You did not dare to move until Misha gave you the blanket to cover yourself up. He put his underwear back on and ran inside to find his jeans. The girl was patiently waiting. She blushed when he walked slowly across the street with his jeans low on his waist and shirtless. The grin on his face was scary when he got uncomfortable close to the girl. Misha laid his hands on her shoulders and said in a serious way “call your friends!” She didn’t dare to say anything. The girl called one of them on the phone and handed it to him. He deleted the photos and videos she made and as soon as they were in sight he waved at the girls to hurry up. One of them seemed a little younger than her friends and she immediately gave Misha her phone “nothing online, I promise”. “Good” he simply answered while scrolling through her gallery. Misha looked at the last girl with an raised eyebrow. She was ashamed and explained that she didn’t take any photos or videos and her friends promised that she said the truth. “What can I do for you ladies to keep that a secret?” The girls were looking at each other but none of them said something. Their eyes widened as you walked towards them, Misha turned around and greeted you with a soft kiss. “I took care of us, right?” He looked over to his fans and all of them nodded but still didn’t say anything. The whole situation was so awkward and finally one fan spoke “can we take a picture with you and you’re going to post it on Twitter?” “Ummm yes sure, let me get a shirt real quick” he said. The fan said “no please don’t” and turned red like a tomato. Misha wasn’t amused but after a few seconds you burst out laughing. Misha blushed and with an evil grin he took his phone and said “come on ladies”. He laid down on a neighbors garden and two of the girls were laying next to him. The younger one had no idea how to get in the photo, so you grabbed her hand and guided her behind Misha that he could lay his head into her lap. What a picture, your boyfriend laying on the grass shirtless, wild sex hair, the jeans so low that you had a good few on his hipbones and surrounded by three young fangirls. You snapped the photos and showed it to all of them. 

He posted it on Twitter and wrote “nothing to see here, just me and a few friends”

You and Misha walked away and left the girls alone, more ashamed than before. As soon as you walked through the door the house phone rang. It was Jensen who wanted to know what happened. You sat next to Misha on the couch, listening to the whole story. Jensen told him that he would’ve just deleted the stuff and let them go, nobody would believe them. You heard Danneel giggling in the background. “Hey (Y/N), let’s go shopping tomorrow. I want to hear more details.” Danneel said. Misha answered for you “as if she would tell you everything” and rolled with his eyes when he saw the guilty look on your face. Danneel laughed “And Mish, be a good boy and give her some money. I promise you a surprise then.” He smiled “okay dirty girl see ya tomorrow” and hung up.   
He looked at you as your smile grew bigger, started tickling you and growled “you’re such a bad girl today. Don’t try to get away someone needs a little spanking”.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
